Robbie's WWE
by REAL MONSTER
Summary: A funny story about My friends and I travelling to America to fight in the WWE


ROBBIE'S WWE.  
  
  
  
  
  
One fine day in America a 747 was making a landing in a local airport near wherever the WWE stadium is,this 747 in question was containing four very strange Australian 11 year old boys.One was a boy named Robbie who had brown hair,brown eyes and was about 144 cm tall.He was a very weird and often stupid.Another one was a kid named James,he had stubby brown hair and um,I couldn't see his eyes.He was show-offy and knew almost everything about WWE wrestling.The third kid was Blake with spiked brown hair and browny-green eyes.He didn't like being called short,even though he was.The last but not least kid was Ben.W.He had browny-blond hair and he sniggered a lot.The boys had won the WWE juinor tournament and got a scholarship to go to America and fight in the WWE for real.  
  
Robbie:We're here,finally!  
  
Blake:C'mon 'mericans,bring it on!  
  
Ben.W:They can't be very tough at all.  
  
James:Okay,the first wrestlers I'm gonna knock off are The Hurricane,Rey mysterio,Booker T..................  
  
He continued on like that.  
  
Robbie:Ah,here's our taxi.  
  
A yellow car marked CAB pulled up and loaded the boys and thier luggage into the veichle.  
  
On the way to the stadium Robbie was listening to W anthology and started to sing along waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off key.When Robbie got up to Bangin it by Scotty 2 hotty,he had to stop beacause they were at the stadium.  
  
Blake,Ben and James:Thank god!  
  
Eric Bichoff greeted them at the door and told them where thier room was.  
  
Blake:Um,Mr.b,aren't we supposed to find a hotel.  
  
Eric:No,you get special considerations beacause your kids.Is he alright?  
  
They looked at Robbie.  
  
Robbie:Der's no foolin round,der's no foolin round,der's no der's no der's no(ect).  
  
Blake:(Glaring at Robbie)No,he's always like this.  
  
Eric:Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight  
  
The four boys entered the room an began to unpack.  
  
The boys who had finished spied the training equipment.  
  
Robbie:Cool.I bags the punching bag.  
  
Blake:Do we really need to train?  
  
Robbie:Blake,we are 11.And we've gotta show tonight.  
  
Blake:TONIGHT!!With punching and kicking and throwing and all that.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Robbie:Sure,why not.  
  
That night.  
  
Rey mysterio's theme rolled in followed by him calmly walking in.  
  
Robbie:Okay guys,this is what we trained for.  
  
Their's team's theme consisted of maniacal laughter,a chewing sound,then Robbie saying "oh crap,we are recording" then he starts singing off-key bad lyrics.  
  
Blake:I knew we shouldn't uv let you choose the music.  
  
Robbie grinned and they all walked down the ramp.  
  
They were all wearing different coloured t-shirt's and track pants. Robbie was wearing green,Blake was wearing red,James blue,Ben.W was orange.  
  
FIGHT!!!!  
  
Some random ring person guy :Robbie picks up Blake and holds him up to Rey's head and Blake kicks at mysterio's cranium.He's down.Robbie kicks him in the stomach.Ben.W and James slam into him from different sides and he practicly implodes.Rey get's up and throws Blake out of the ring.He bodyslams James and rolls Ben.W.Robbie is the only one left.Robbie does about 100 kicks in 4 seconds.He keeps slaming Rey's face into the ground.He removes the mask and slaps Rey's face with it.Robbie pins him.1,2,3.ROBBIE'S TEAM WINS.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
It is 12 o clock and the 4 boys are bored.  
  
Robbie:Let's have a practice match.  
  
Blake,James and Ben:Alright.  
  
They walked down to the ring and Robbie slapped his forehead.  
  
Robbie:We need themesongs and costumes.  
  
Blake:We'll just use the others stuff.  
  
Robbie:I'm D.J.  
  
He ran off to the place where they play music.  
  
Blake.  
  
Speakers:Stand back,there's a hurricane comin through.  
  
Blake walked out into the ring wearing the Hurricane's clothes.  
  
James.  
  
Speakers:I think I'm cute,I know I'm sexy!  
  
James walked out wearing a shirt saying HBK.  
  
Robbie.  
  
Kane's theme plays and Robbie comes out and hurrys back to the D.J box.  
  
Robbie:Are you sure?  
  
Ben.W:Positive.  
  
Robbie looked at what Ben.W was wearing.  
  
Robbie:Ooooooooooookay.  
  
Ben.W.  
  
Speakers:I don't care whatcha yall say,WOAH! It's time to rock and roll.  
  
Ben.W walked out wearing........well........  
  
Ben.W:WHAT?  
  
Robbie:Nothing......  
  
Blake:Let the match begin!  
  
Mysterios voice:Robbie chokeslams James and Blake does an Eye of the Hurricane to Robbie.Ben.W bulldogs Blake.James does Sweet chin music to Ben.W.Blake does Eye of the Hurricane to James.Ben.W suplex's Blake.Robbie chokeslams Ben.W. END FIGHT FOR NO REASON!!  
  
Eric bichoff:Wouldja shut up?!  
  
The 4 boys:Sorry.What are you doing here?  
  
Eric:Paper work.  
  
He fiddled with some oragami.  
  
The 4 boys got tired and went to bed.After changing of course.  
  
Next day.  
  
Blake:Robbie,wake up!Were versing the Dudley boyz today!GET UP!!!  
  
James:Wake up Jeff,everybody's wiggling.Wake up Jeff,we need you for the show!  
  
Robbie:(In his sleep)Yes..............Trish...........damn!  
  
The other 3 boys and the camraman:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
This laughter stirred Robbie.  
  
Robbie:WHAT?  
  
Blake:C'mon Robbie let's go!  
  
Robbie:Wait..........is going to be on the air?  
  
Camraman:It sure is.  
  
Robbie kinda went pale and walked out to the stadium where he was greeted by boos,cheers,laughter and drunken raving.  
  
The team theme played and they all walked down the ramp.  
  
Robbie:Time to face the music (sigh)........................  
  
A video of the previous moment played.  
  
The crowd:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The Dudley boyz theme played followed bt all 3 of them walking out.  
  
D-von:Testify!!!  
  
Robbie:idiot........ (I don't know what the dudley boyz current finishers are so these moves might be a bit out of date) Random annnouncer guy:Blake flipkicks Spike and hurts his shoulder pretty bad.Robbie finishes Spike off by giving him the sinker then the body slam.That was pretty quick.D-von 30's Robbie and throws him out the ring.All I can say is OWIE.Blake flipkicks Bubba ray and actually F-5's him.HE'S DOWN.Ben.W dagger's D-von sending him reeling back.James moonsaults him and sends him out the ring.The no-name team wins.  
  
Robbie:(Limping and holding up an arm)Kewel!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
So how did you like it?  
  
Do think I should  
  
(A)Make the wrestlers do a big brother thing.  
  
(B)Get them lost on an uncharted island on their way to do a promotional tour at Australia.  
  
(C)Make Ben.W,Blake and James leave the WWE giving Robbie the chance to be The Hurricane's sidekick.  
  
(D)Just keep wrestling normally.  
  
Give me any answers,Reviews,Letters saying Trish is hot and Death threats.  
  
Please reveiw. 


End file.
